


Tears of a Goddess: Convalescence

by Ashleth224



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleth224/pseuds/Ashleth224
Summary: The companion piece to “Tears of a Goddess,” this fic chronicles Gabrielle and Aphrodite’s time together during the summer between the third and fourth seasons of Xena: Warrior Princess.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares, Aphrodite/Athena, Aphrodite/Gabrielle (Xena)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Take Heart

Under construction for the time being.


	2. Broach

Under construction for the time being.


	3. Regression

Under construction for the time being.


	4. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the kid on the right is actually baby Renée. Aww! *heart eyes* haha

Under construction for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hey all. I’m trying the less exhausting path of writing long chapters. Which do you prefer? Also, should I include what these four did for the day? Any ideas? I’m REALLY tired. Friggin narcolepsy. LOL! Thanks either way. :)


End file.
